


Running From One Problem To Another

by ScilesMcCallinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Eddie Thawne Lives, Everyone Needs A Hug, M/M, Minor Eddie Thawne/Iris West, Multi, One-Sided Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Slow Burn, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles Needs a Hug, Stiles Stilinski Is So Done, Stiles Stilinski Loves Scott McCall, but i can promise it's not, it seems like it's gonna be, like seriously, plus a lot of, the crossover no one asked for, they're both just idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScilesMcCallinski/pseuds/ScilesMcCallinski
Summary: Stiles is out. He's done. He has had enough of Beacon Hills and all its supernatural problems. He just needs a break from it, some time away to relax and get his mind straight before diving back into a world where he nearly dies every day. And he has never been more glad to know someone who doesn't live in Beacon Hills. Even if Central City just adds to his growing list of problems.





	Running From One Problem To Another

It's all too much. Beacon Hills, hunters, hellhounds, a freaking Anuk-ite, whatever the hell that is. Stiles can't deal with it anymore, he just needs some time away from everything supernatural. He would go back to Virginia, continue with his internship at the FBI, but that just doesn't seem to feel right either. He needs a fresh start.

Of course, him wanting away from Beacon Hills doesn't mean he's not going to come back or that he isn't going to miss his dad and Scott and the rest of his friends while he's away. Hell, he'll probably even miss Derek and Peter. But he needs this and they all know that, they accept it. Well, everyone who knows that Stiles is leaving town for a few weeks has been supportive so far, although, admittedly, they all tried to talk him out of it at first. 

Scott was the first to come around; after Stiles explained why he needed to go, Scott immediately jumped on board and agreed that he should get some time away. Although, Stiles gets the feeling Scott agreed so willingly because he still feels guilty about dragging Stiles into the supernatural world, even though it was technically the other way around. But still, Stiles was glad to have his best friend and longtime unrequited crush' support. And yes, that last part may also be another reason he wants to spend some time away from Beacon Hills.

After Scott made it clear he was on Stiles' side with this, the rest of their friends came around to it. The one person who takes a long time to even consider the idea is, of course, Stiles' dad. Or at least, it would have taken a long time had Stiles actually told him the truth. But he knows what his dad is like and he didn't want him to worry so, he did what he does best. He bent the truth. All he said was that he was going away for a few weeks to finish his internship. Which, now that he thinks about it, was actually a complete lie. But his dad bought it.

And now here he is, standing in a coffee shop named C.C. Jitters in Central City, waiting for his order to be ready. It's not like he's all alone in this city, he does actually have a plan. And that plan involves someone he met in Beacon Hills. 

The guy's barely a few years older than Stiles and he was training to become a detective at the time that Stiles met him. They had both been in the sheriff's station; Stiles to see his dad and the guy was... well, Stiles can't actually remember what he was there for. Probably more training. Either way, they both got stuck waiting to talk to the sheriff since he was already in the middle of a very important conversation, and so they ended up starting a conversation with each other. 

Stiles will admit, the guy did come off as a little... obnoxious, at first. But after a few minutes, he seemed sweet and more than a little nervous. Stiles just cracked some jokes, like he usually does when in an awkward situation, and he was just waiting for the guy to end the conversation after Stiles made one about how when he finishes his training his name should be Detective Pretty Boy. But he actually _laughed_ and Stiles immediately decided he liked him.

They got along pretty well and became friends, seeing each other mostly in the station as that's where Detective Pretty Boy usually was due to training. But then, a few weeks passed, and the guy was being transferred to some place called Keystone, miles away from Beacon Hills. They both agreed to keep in touch though and they did, for the most part, Pretty Boy even told him when he was being transferred again, to Central City this time. 

Stiles will admit, they lost touch for a little while and it has been a year or two since they last talked, but in his defense, he's been dealing with the weird and wonderful world of the supernatural that has now become his life. He's just hoping that by bringing him his favourite coffee, he won't be too mad about Stiles turning up with no warning to ask if he can stay with him for a few weeks. 

"Here you go," the girl behind the counter says, sending him a bright smile as she places the two coffees in front of him. She gestures to the cup that's for Detective Pretty Boy as she waits for Stiles to pay. "Y'know, it's funny, that's my boyfriend's order too. I don't know why he likes it so much, it's got way too much sugar for my taste."

Stiles chuckles as he places the money on the counter and grabs the two cups. "I know, right? I prefer my coffee like my soul; dark and bitter," he jokes with a grin and the girl whose name tag reads Iris laughs. 

"That one's actually for a friend of mine. I haven't seen him in a while and I may or may not be trying to bribe him into letting me stay with him." He has absolutely no idea why he's telling this random girl this but it's like he just can't stop himself. "It would help if I actually knew where to look for him; I'm kind of new around here."

Iris pauses in the middle of starting on someone else's order, turning back to face him. "Oh, well, what's his name? I might be able to help." 

Stiles considers the possibility that revealing this amount of information about himself, including the name of his friend he's planning on staying with if things go his way, could be a bad idea, for the simple reason that hunters could have followed him to Central City. But this is his break away from Beacon Hills; he doesn't need to worry about these kinds of things. So, he grins, glad that one of the first people he's met here is so nice and helpful, and answers her question. 

"Eddie Thawne. Although, I tend to refer to him as Detective Pretty Boy; it's an inside joke, it doesn't-" He cuts his own rambling short, noticing the wide-eyed look Iris is sending him, surprise clear on her face. "Why do I get the feeling you know him?" 

Iris snaps herself back to reality and shakes her head as she says, "Yeah, yeah, I do. He's, uhh... he's actually my boyfriend."

"Oh." Stiles isn't sure what else to say, his mouth opening and then closing several times as he tries to wrap his head around the fact that Detective Pretty Boy - Eddie - has a girlfriend. That's definitely something he failed to mention the last time they talked. And possibly going to be a problem if Iris and Eddie live together. "Well, in that case... do you know where I might be able to find him?" 

"Yeah," Iris says but it doesn't seem like she actually heard his question. Her grin is back and her eyes are narrowing as she leans her hands on the counter and it's probably a good thing that she's not the only one on her shift right now. "You're Stiles, aren't you?"

Stiles gapes at her slightly, caught off-guard by her knowing his name. In Beacon Hills, that was always a bad sign. It usually meant Stiles had two options; run for his life and hope that the person is a hunter and not a werewolf or wait too long to realise he's in danger and end up getting himself knocked out and kidnapped. So, it's understandable why he's a little uneasy. 

But he reminds himself that Iris isn't a threat to him. She isn't a hunter or anything supernatural. Central City is a perfectly normal city where he is in no danger whatsoever. At least, not from werewolves or hunters. 

"Uh, yeah, I am," he finally answers, realising he zoned out when he notices her concerned gaze. "I'm guessing that means Eddie's talked about me?"

"Talked about you?" Iris scoffs but it's teasing. "He constantly went on about you; he never shut up. Before we started dating I actually thought he was in love you."

Stiles can't help but laugh at that, eyebrows raising as he says, "Really? Well, I am definitely never letting him forget that his _girlfriend_ thought he was in love me."

The both of them laugh, agreeing that the situation is kind of hilarious. Then the very impatient person behind Stiles fakes a cough and tries to shove him out of the way and he's suddenly reminded of the two steaming coffee cups in his hands as he spills them. 

"Oh god," Iris' eyes widen as she moves from behind the counter, bringing a bunch of napkins with her. 

Stiles just groans, making sure to keep his arms out in an attempt to stop any more of the coffee from spilling. He places the cups on the counter, shooting the guy who is now pretending he has no idea what just happened a glare. He doesn't manage to say anything to him though as Iris drags his attention back to her by pressing a few of the napkins into his hands while also dabbing at his shirt with the remaining ones. 

"Uh, it's fine, you don't have to - really, it's okay, this happens a lot." Stiles forces a grin and when Iris looks at him and her eyebrows are furrowed, he answers, "I'm really clumsy. I spill things a lot. You would not believe the number of times I've spilled things all over my friends and it resulted in them sending me death glares. Seriously, this situation? Not unus-"

"Wow, I suddenly realise why Eddie likes Barry so much," Iris cuts him off, a smile tugging at her lips, "You two are the same species of adorably awkward."

Stiles is left with his mouth hanging open as Iris moves back behind the counter to clean up the rest of the spilled coffee. He's not sure whether to take her comment as a compliment or if he should be offended that Eddie has apparently replaced him with some guy called Barry. 

He turns back to face her, watching as she throws the napkins into the bin and then begins making another coffee, filling the two cups on the counter back up to make up for the spilled contents. She doesn't even pretend to care that the guy who made Stiles spill them in the first place is now sighing louder than is necessary while tapping his hand on the counter. She just smiles at Stiles as she hands him the two cups that are once again full. 

"Come on then," she says as she moves from behind the counter once more. Stiles raises his eyebrows questioningly and she gestures at the coffees. "Eddie's at work right now, it'll be easier for me to take you there. So you don't get lost," she explains. 

Stiles glances around, lingering on the impatient guy. He turns back to her as he asks, "Don't you have to work?"

She just shrugs and unties her apron from around her waist, sending the now exasperated guy a bright grin. "Nope, I was supposed to get off my shift five minutes ago." She throws the apron onto the counter and smiles at a guy who's in the middle of tying his own one. She waves a little at him and then turns back to Stiles. She nods her head at the door, "We should go. Eddie should be on his break right now." 

Stiles just nods and follows Iris out of the door, grinning at the guy as he passes him and sees him rolls his eyes. On the way to the police department, Stiles makes conversation with Iris, asking her questions about Eddie and their relationship. She doesn't seem to mind as she casually answers them, even laughing when Stiles jokes that she must feel like a third-wheel in her relationship with Eddie and his job. 

It doesn't take them long to reach the CCPD and Iris leads Stiles inside. He can't help but let his eyes wander around as they enter the building, a lot bigger and brighter than the sheriff's station he's so used to. Then again, everything here in Central City seems that way compared to Beacon Hills. And it's just one more reason that he feels out of place and homesick already. 

Stiles is snapped out of his thoughts by Eddie's voice as he greets Iris and Stiles looks over at him. His eyes widen for a second at how much Eddie's changed from the skinny, young and incredibly shy-looking detective in training he was when Stiles last saw him. He has freaking muscles now which are very hard to not notice thanks to the very tight shirt he is wearing. 

Now, don't get him wrong, Stiles only has eyes for Scott; it's been that way for years. But that doesn't mean that he can't see how obviously attractive Eddie is. 

"-I found an old friend of yours while at work." 

Stiles tunes back into Iris' conversation with Eddie just in time to catch the end of her sentence. His eyes widen a little as he tears them away from Eddie's arms and instead focuses on his face, praying that he didn't notice him just standing there staring at him like the awkward person he is.

One glance at Iris and her knowing smirk tells Stiles that she definitely caught on. However, Eddie doesn't seem to have even picked up on it, only just realising Stiles was even there. His eyes widen and a huge grin instantly spread across his face as he throws his arms out to hug Stiles.

He must think better of it as he notices the coffees in Stiles' hands, and instead decides upon resting his hands on Stiles' arms. 

"Man, it's been so long!" Eddie says, grin still on his lips and as bright as ever as he takes in Stiles' appearance. He's apparently just as shocked by how much Stiles has changed as Stiles was about him - except he's not as subtle as Stiles was trying to be. "You look great! Seriously, I don't see you for, what? Two years? And suddenly you're this handsome dude who has freaking muscles now, what the hell? And your hair, oh my god!" Eddie groans. "I am so glad you let it grow out, the buzz cut was great and all but... no."

Stiles opens his mouth and closes it several times, eyes sliding over to Iris who doesn't even seem fazed and just shrugs, her smirk only growing. 

"Uh, thanks?" It comes out uncertain and Stiles isn't sure when Eddie got so... confident, but he's not complaining. He regains his composure and eyes Eddie up and down, a teasing smirk on his lips. "You're not looking so bad yourself, Detective Pretty Boy." 

Eddie laughs at the use of his nickname and Stiles notices from the corner of his eye that it seems to catch the attention of a very tall guy behind him. He doesn't pay much thought to it though, even as the guy slowly makes his way over to them. 

"So, I hear you have a girlfriend now," Stiles casually mentions, looking over at Iris. "Thanks for updating me on your love life, dude. It's not like I was trying to live vicariously through you or anything." 

Eddie chuckles. "Sorry about that man. Things got a bit..." he glances at Iris as well before turning back to Stiles with such a genuinely happy smile that Stiles is a little surprised, "hectic up here, to say the least. I've just been pretty busy, what with work and everything." 

"Don't forget about all of the weird things happening in Central City lately," Iris adds with a secretive glint in her eyes.

Stiles freezes. He shouldn't jump to conclusions; weird things could mean anything. Not every weird thing that happens is supernatural related. 

He swallows and raises his eyebrows. "Weird things? What kind of things?" 

"Oh, you know," the guy who Stiles had been watching from the corner of his eye jumps in as he shrugs, "Just your typical weird things. People suddenly developing superpowers and going around calling themselves things like the Flash, and Captain Cold. There's even one calling herself Killer Frost," he finishes with a grin that seems off and Stiles just can't shake the feeling that something isn't right. 

But he simply raises his eyebrows even more if possible, eyes going to Eddie. "That sounds... interesting and eventful." 

Eddie nods in agreement. He then waves a hand at the guy. "Stiles, this is Barry. He works up in the forensics lab." 

"And he's kind of my brother," Iris adds. 

Stiles doesn't comment on how that doesn't quite add up, learning to keep his mouth shut to prevent himself from getting in any trouble. New start. But he can't help but notice the hint of pain that flashes in Barry's eyes when Iris calls him her kind-of-brother. 

"Oh, so this is the Barry that you said I come from the same species as," Stiles says, directing it at Iris. He cringes and wonders why that sounded better in his head.

Barry's forehead creases in confusion and Eddie chuckles, finally letting one of his hands drop as he squeezes Stiles arm. 

"I don't know how I never noticed that before," he says, once again eyeing Stiles without even trying to be subtle about it. "But you're right, Iris. They are actually pretty alike."

Iris smirks and crosses her arms over her chest, apparently ignoring Barry's confused stare. "Of course I am. I know your type." Stiles' eyes immediately widen at that, along with Barry's. Iris notices and rolls her eyes. "As in his type of friends. You do remember I'm his girlfriend, right?"

Stiles is quick to react, scoffing jokingly as he says, "Of course I knew that's what you meant. I was just... playing along."

His friends have all told him on multiple occasions how bad of a liar he is and he has never believed them up until now. That is definitely something he needs to work on, judging by the looks he receives from all three of them. Although, Barry looks just as awkward as he does.

Eddie, being the greatest friend ever, jumps in and saves Stiles from any further opportunities to embarrass himself. 

"So, why don't we catch up?" He says, motioning his head toward the stairs behind him. "I've still got about ten minutes before my break ends and it's literally been years since I last saw you." 

Stiles is all too glad to agree. He waves a goodbye to Iris, who smiles, not even bothered by him stealing her time with her boyfriend. He then follows Eddie as he leads him towards the stairs and he can't help but glance back, feeling Barry's eyes on him the entire way. There's something off about the guy; he just has this _feeling_ , and usually, he's right about this kind of thing. For now, he just continues following Eddie up the stairs, wanting to just spend some time with him and catch up. Pretend his life is normal even if it's just for ten minutes. 


End file.
